Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/07 July 2016
00:00:25 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:00:26 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:00:27 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:01:25 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:01:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:02:26 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:02:28 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:02:36 -!- Kageyamaa has left Special:Chat 00:03:39 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:03:40 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:04:46 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:04:48 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:05:30 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:05:31 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:05:46 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:18 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:06:47 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:06:49 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:07:46 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:07:48 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:08:42 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:08:43 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:09:47 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:09:47 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:11:03 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:11:05 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:12:07 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:12:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:14:22 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 00:14:43 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:14:44 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:15:24 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 00:15:34 WHATS UP SLUTS? 00:15:40 FUCKASSES 00:15:43 DICKS 00:15:49 WHORES 00:16:05 /kill me 00:16:06 * Bot_Lumpy shoots me to death with a slingshot 00:19:02 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:19:03 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:20:16 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:20:18 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:20:50 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:20:50 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:22:34 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:22:36 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:23:22 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:23:24 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:24:23 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:24:25 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:25:24 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:25:26 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:26:58 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:27:00 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:29:27 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:29:29 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:31:07 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 00:31:09 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 00:31:44 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 05:25:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:25:45 /kill me 05:25:45 * Bot_Lumpy buries me in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:25:57 /kill nyx the psychic 05:25:59 * Bot_Lumpy shoots nyx the psychic to death with a slingshot 05:26:05 /kill himself 05:26:06 * Bot_Lumpy buries himself in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:26:08 ./kill nyx 05:26:11 XD 05:26:12 /kill nyx 05:26:13 * Bot_Lumpy rips nyx's head off. 05:26:16 /kill RogueMidgett 05:26:16 * Bot_Lumpy buries RogueMidgett in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:26:19 thank you botty 05:26:29 /kill Nyx The Psychic 05:26:30 * Bot_Lumpy slaughters Rogue with a rusty spatula. 05:26:31 * Bot_Lumpy ties Nyx to Rogue's dead body, and hangs them from the roof on a meat hook. 05:26:32 * Bot_Lumpy shoots a video of blood being poured over them, just to piss off Maroon 5 by legally copying their video. 05:26:33 * Bot_Lumpy sets a rabid rabbit on them and gets popcorn. 05:26:33 If this doesn't kill you, I don't even fucking know anymore. 05:26:43 ;-; 05:26:55 {Casually does it with my name in Kanji} 05:26:57 /kill 破落戸ミゼット 05:26:58 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing 破落戸ミゼット at this time 05:27:02 Good 05:27:03 xD 05:27:29 Rouge 05:27:39 CUDDLE WIF ME PLEASE 05:27:44 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:27:46 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:03 /kill Cuddles 05:28:04 * Bot_Lumpy stabs Cuddles in the eye with their own femur 05:28:07 XD 05:28:13 O.o 05:28:38 oh 05:28:39 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:28:43 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:51 /kill 破落戸ミゼット 05:28:52 * Bot_Lumpy buries 破落戸ミゼット in a steaming pile of the bodies of their loved ones. 05:28:53 Do it 05:28:56 YES 05:28:56 XD 05:29:13 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:29:48 * Nyx_The_Psychic cries* 05:30:08 I can't stop itching my wasp sting ;~; 05:30:22 I was stung by a wasp before 05:30:25 It sucked. 05:30:32 * Nyx_The_Psychic rolls out of chat 05:30:40 Try to not scratch it and put on ice 05:31:07 Alright, now, let's see if Lumpy will kill 慈愛 affection 05:31:11 /kill 慈愛 05:31:12 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing 慈愛 at this time 05:31:16 Guess not. 05:31:48 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 05:31:56 Rouge are you mad at me? 05:32:01 People say don't scratch it and I have toooo >~< 05:32:22 @Nyx Nu 05:32:41 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 05:32:43 @Ally Dun scratch it. Put ice on it to numb it so you don't have to scratch it. 05:33:38 It sounds like you are- 05:34:22 Nah. 05:35:35 Guess the song- 05:35:50 And all the people say 05:35:50 "You can't wake up, this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, you are not a human being. With your face all made up, living on a screen. Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline" 05:36:02 a troye sivan song 05:36:05 it sounds like him 2016 07 07